The Yin & Yang of DxD
by TalesOfStory88
Summary: After the final fight between Naruto and Sasuke is over. As they lay down on the ground dying at the Valley of the End. As they fell unconscious, an unknown person have open a portal and suck them both and sending them to another world. As they landed unknown place, a certain family found them outside at their home. DeagingNarutoandSasuke and small harem.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Highschool DxD, nor any other series.

A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first time writing a story so I do not know if I can make the character be the same as the manga/anime. So I accept your criticism or your advice on what I need to improve on. I know there will be a lot of grammar or other writing problems as I am not good at these kind of stuff, but I do love to write all kind of things whenever I do a free writing without worrying about my paragraph haha. However, just letting you guys know ahead of time that I do not get much ideas fast and write them easily. So the update will be slow, but hopefully does not take too long to update. Anyway hope you enjoy my story and if yall enjoy them then I will continue to write more.

May include other characters from other manga series.

* * *

Chapter 1

-(Location: Valley of the End)-

After using up all of their strength that both teenage boys starting to punch and kick each other to see who will win and who will lose. The fight did not last too long. Near the end of the fight that both boy using up their last chakra on one last jutsu. They both started run toward and collide their jutsu each other. This of course cause a huge explosion around their surrounding. Both boy fell unconscious after that.

As time have pass to night time. Both boys started to wake up.

"Ugh what happen?" said raven hair teen.

"Finally woke up Sasuke?" said blond hair teen.

The just name raven hair teen, Sasuke Uchiha, look to his right at the blond hair teen. He did not say anything as he continue to stare at his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Then he notice something missing as he look down at their body. His left arm and Naruto's right arm is missing and a lot of blood is pouring out.

"It's just as it looks…" said Naruto. As he stared at the night sky. Didn't bother to look at Sasuke back.

He added, "You and I can't move…we've lost too much blood. We both will die here together."

Again Sasuke did not say nothing as he look at Naruto. He then started to look up to the sky and he ask Naruto. "Naruto...why would you do that to yourself? Why do you always have to get in the ways of my plans?"

It was now Naruto turned of not speaking for the moment as he continue to look up to the sky. Sasuke continue to ask him calmly. "I had the power to kill any and everything that had plunged into darkness."

Sasuke then look back to Naruto and continue talking. "However, you didn't. Not even til the end that you didn't want to kill me at all." Sasuke thought back at the time on what Naruto have say to him at the Samurai Bridge. "I'm the only one that can take all your hatred." What Naruto have said to him just want answer on why he would fight so much even getting himself almost killed.

"So answer this question Naruto. Why do you still concern me so much after what I have done so far from betraying Konoha and almost killing you no matter how many time we have met?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

At that moment, Naruto knew what to say. He say, "You should already know the answer by now. But if you insist on making me answer."

Naruto stay quiet for a bit before speaking again. "It is because we're friends." Naruto him the answer as he finally look back to him.

However, Sasuke was no please with the answer that Naruto gave him. He glare at him and say, "You've said that already, but what do friend mean exactly to you?"

Again Naruto didn't say a word for a second and look back up to the sky. He continued to think what does friend mean to him. How can he explain to Sasuke in the most convincing way. He finally found an answer.

"To be honest I can't explain. I don't really have the answer what does "friend" mean. But whenever I see you carrying a burden on your back and going on the path of vengeance. Just seeing it have made me feel…hurt." Naruto finished explaining.

Sasuke's eye widen on Naruto'a answer. He was shock and couldn't say a word at all and continue listening to him.

Naruto continued, "It really hurt to see you in so much in pain that I just can't just leave you alone and carry the burden by yourself!" Again Sasuke didn't say anything at all and just glazed down. "But it look like we did a good damn job of getting pain all over the place." said Naruto as he laugh a bit and starting to feel the pain coming back to him.

Sasuke just keep looking at Naruto and just thinking back the past and comparing the present (a/n: yea I am pretty much just skipping the flashback haha). As Sasuke finish his reminiscence that both him and Naruto starting to feel the side effect of their battle and soon both of them have fallen unconscious once again.

At the same time when both shinobi have fallen unconscious. A mysterious person have come out of the forest, walking toward the cliff, and look down upon the shinobis. A smile appear on the person's face and say, "Those two show quite interesting show I have ever seen. If I were to play this right I should be able to have them do my work with their powers without them knowing. Those boys would help me get step closer accomplishing my goal." The mysterious person used the power and open a portal next to the two sleeping shinobi and sucking them in. Watching until they are gone completely that the strange person starting to leave too, but not before saying one last thing before disappearing. "I cannot wait til the day I reclaim my home." Said the mysterious person.

On that day that the Infinite Tsukuyomi have been release. All the shinobi allies are happy and graceful that the war have finish. However, they could not help but feel little sadness as their savior have disappear without a traces. They would honor them and continue to live up their dream and legacy of having a ever lasting peace.

* * *

-(Unknown Mansion)-

Night Time

It was quiet night where everyone is asleep peacefully. That is until a certain 6 years old red hair girl woke up. The person woke up is Rias Gremory. A young heiress of Gremory clan who is the daughter of Zeoticus and Velelana Gremory, and the younger sister of the current Satan of the Four Great Satans, Sirzechs Lucifer.

The reason Rias wok up is because she couldn't sleep at all. It is not because of nightmare or needed to go to bathroom, but she just have some more energy left to stay awake. At first she thought of going to read a book to make her go to sleep until she felt her home shake because of the earthquake. It didn't last too long as it ended very quickly.

"Woah that was so sudden. Now I can't go to sleep at all." Rias said. As she began to look around her room to see if anything have fallen or damage. Seeing everything is ok that she began to walk toward to her bedroom window to see if there is anything change outside.

As soon as she look outside, she saw a huge crater in front of her. Then she saw something in there.

"Who or what is that?" She question to no one but herself. "I better see it myself."

She put on her coat from her closet and continue her way toward the front entrance to investigate the thing inside the crater.

On her way she saw her parent have also woken up. Her parent also saw her and ask, "Rias-chan did the earthquake have also woken you up?" Her father, Zeoticus asked.

"Uh yes it did." Rias lied as she have already woken up before the quake happen.

"So I am guessing you are curious outside too?" Her father added. Rias can only nodded. Which her father sigh and also nodded his head. He also say,"Ok you can come, but be careful and stay behind us at all cost. We don't know what is it in that crater."

"Rias please take this serious and listen to your father since it could be dangerous." Her mother, Velena said.

"Ok father and mother." Rias said.

As the family was in front of the entrance that they saw their staff have gather in front as they have guess that the quake have also woken them up.

"Ok everyone, we will handle it. So please go back to sleep. And guard standby if there will be threat that will happen." Lord of Gremory said. Everyone nodded their head and started to head back to their room while the guards on standby and wait to see what happen next.

"Well lets see what is in that crater." Zeoticus said.

They went outside and walk toward the crater. What surprised them was that it is a two person in there. But it is not just a two person as they are a kid. Around the same age as Rias.

"Oh dear what happen to those two poor boys?!" Velelana said. As she saw how the young boys are bruised and cut. Of course the most noticeable part is their missing arm.

"I don't know, but we have to…" Zeoticus was cut off by her daughter.

"Father! Mother! We got to help them quick!" Rias exclaimed as she look shock and wanted to help them as soon as possible.

Her parent was shock that their daughter didn't get scared and just went to help them as fast possible without knowing if they are a threat to them. But it also made them happy that they get to see her trying to help those injured boys. They would soon act quickly and brought them to their home and heal their injuries. They could always ask questions to them later when they wake up. Who knows if they are deem safe and not a threat to them. Maybe they can help them and care for them like they are part of their family, especially for Rias as she need friends around her age. They are also hoping when she get her Evil Pieces to form her own Peerage.

* * *

Chapter 1 End

A/N2: Finally done with my first chapter of the story. It took a lot of time for me to keep the same scene as the manga in Naruto and writing down some idea for DxD part. But hopefully it is good.

I try to find a right age for Rias when meeting Naruto and Sasuke before she meet with Akeno. Yes Naruto and Sasuke will be the same age as Rias. I don't know why, but I just like to read character that is op but got deage into as a kid. Another I would point out is their power. I am gonna say this now.

Naruto and Sasuke will be weak when they are young until they get older to gain back to their OP self (For example, Naruto can't use Kyuubi mode or any other mode until he get older while Sasuke will be the same as Naruto except for his Sharingan and Rinnegan). I know explaining how they can get their power easy will be hard, but please respect my decision on doing this since it is my first time writing a story. Another reason why I did it is because it just seem too weird seeing how Naruto and Sasuke be OP as hell while the other characters is below them. It just not right!

Enough of my rant. Now lets talk about their harem. I am planning on having a small one like at least 3-4 girls. I may think of having Issei getting another girl beside Asia if I can write it out as I planned. Since this is my first time writing a story and I don't know how to do romance thing. So just bare with me when I ever do a scene with their girls lol. Also don't expect any yaoi, yuri, gender bender, and any other genres. I don't mind reading about them, but to me writing about it will make me get stuck on how the character should be.

So how is it so far? Do you like? Do you hate? Let me know in the review!

I will try my best to answer your question the next time I update. (That is if this story fail)

So until then! Ja Ne!


End file.
